User blog:Anarchy Trance/Possible Smile Pretty Cure powerups?
Oh look, it's my first Pretty Cure blog post! Hey~o! ANYWAY, I've noticed in the Smile Pretty Cure! opening that there's about a few seconds of the Cures flying by the screen up to the sky, and their outfits look different. (It's about between 0:15-0:17 in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1Eh6SwcTlI&feature=related.) Since it's about a full two seconds of screen time, there's almost no way to tell what exactly they're wearing without having to pause the video some few times to see clearly. However, I've managed to capture some pretty clear shots of most of the girls as they flew by during those two seconds. (I apologize for how the screenshots may look; I screencapped them from a Youtube video and had a hard time catching the Cures as they flew by. I'm also not too sure about the whole license thingy. Anyone got an idea about that?) Cure Happy in the first shot. It looks as though she has a new top with a attached long skirt in bright pink. Her hair also appears to be longer, and the wings on her head are now golden. There also seems to be a halo above her head. Cure Sunny is also seen in this shot. Cure Sunny is the focus of this shot. Like Happy, she also has a new top in a bright orange color. Her hair is also longer and the bun that was on her head is now a giant hairbow. The wing on her head is also golden, the halo is there too, and there also seems to be a tiara on her head as well. You can also barely seen the end of her arm protecter, but it seems that the orange cuff has somewhat changed as well. Cure Peace is the focus of this shot, and it seems that her hair is longer as well. Just like Happy and Sunny, she wears the same top in bright yellow. The halo and golden wings are also on her head, along with the tiara that can actually be seen back in Sunny's picture. Also new is the bow on front of the new top; the original bows were each a solid color, but this time, the bows are now in each Cure's theme color and white. The cuffs of her arm protecters are also somewhat different than her original form. I couldn't get a clear shot of Cure March as she came by, but from what we can see in this picture, she has the golden head wings, halo, and tiara as the other girls do. Her hair also seems to be longer (or at least larger) than in her original form. Cure Beauty also has different wrist cuffs, the new top, new bow, and the halo, golden wings, and tiara just as everyone else does. More than likely, her hair is also longer. This final picture is of just about everyone from the back as they fly up to the sky. I didn't originally notice it in the first picture, but Happy is also wearing the tiara that everyone else wears at this time. Her cuffs may also be different than in her original form. IT also looks like there's a new bow that's the same color as the top attached to the back right above the skirt. So, from what I have gathered by analyzing these pictures, these may very well be special power-ups received later on in the series. If anything, these new outfits fit well to the theme of fairy tales; they do look like princess outfits, with the tiara and skirt and whatnot. So! Posty-post your comments and opinions in the area below! What do you think about these outfits? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts